Juego del Amor
by La Chica con Bigotes
Summary: Bella y Jasper son hermanos vinieron de Alaska a Forks.Lograron tener mucha popularidad,pero jamas una amistad verdadera.Una nueva compañera llegara a la vida de estos hermanos¿Que tendrán que ver los Cullen?¿Bella y Jasper lograran enamorarse alguna vez?
1. Prologo

Esta historia es mi a, y esta completamente distorsionada y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Juego del Amor

Prologo:

En la península de Olimpic al oste del estado de Washington se encontraba un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks. Realmente aparentaba ser un pueblo pequeño, pero no lo era, por lo menos para mi no. Por que en este pequeño pueblo había variedades de familias; con diferentes problemas económicos y estatus sociales, entre ellos los millonarios, las humildes, y las que definitivamente carecían de varias cosas como de comida y de vivienda.

Mi nombre es Isabella Hale pero me suelen llamar Bella. Vivo en este pueblo, si en Forks. Al igual que todas las familias. La mi a tenia una buena posición y un estatus social bastante alto. Mi familia estaba integrada por cuatro integrantes contándome a mi, como la numero cuatro; jeje.

Entre ellos estaba mi padre, el Dr. Hale o más bien conocido como el nuevo Dr. Carlisle Hale. Si hace unos dos años atrás nos habíamos mudado de Alaska a aqui por que a papá lo transfirieron y por lo que me había dicho nos quedaríamos aquí por largo tiempo. Mi padre se ocupaba de traernos el dinero a casa, podría decir que entre mi padre y mi madre, el era el mas compresivo. Lo quería mucho, auque no era tan dedicado a nosotros, no últimamente.

Mi madre, un caso perdido, y eso que tengo solo dieciocho; me sentía con ella como una completa extraña. Nunca fue muy compañería mi a, no como amiga, de todos modos jamás intentamos acércanos. Mi madre se llama Esme, o la esposa del Dr. Hale. Ella ahora se dedicaba a decorar interiores; Antes de casarse con mi padre era una modelo muy famosa y prestigiada. Me insistía mucho a mi para que llevara su misma vida, pero a mi no me interesaba esa vida.

Luego esta mi hermano, mi hermano mayor, mi integrante favorito de la familia. Mi hermano es mi mellizo, se llama Jasper, pero lo digo Jazz; o Jazzy pero solo para molestarlo. Pero en realidad lo amo con toda mi alma, como hermano claro esta, y haría cualquier cosa por el como el haría por mi. Es una persona bastante tímida, pero usualmente suele ocultar su aparente timidez.

En cuanto a mi, nunca fui una chica tímida, siempre tuve un espíritu medio alocado, me encanta las fiestas, los chicos entre otras cosas. Pero si tuviera que elegir entre una fiesta, y una tarde completamente sola en casa. Me acostaría a leer, con un gran vaso de leche caliente y un platillo de galletas. Si soy un poco golosa.

En cuanto a mis amistades jamás tuve muchos peros si fingidas. La única que me quería por mi forma de ser, era Rosalie Black; mi mejor amiga. Ella estaba siempre conmigo y me acompaña en las buenas y en las malas por eso la quiero mucho.

Esa es mi vida, pero no siempre fue asi, no siempre tuve solo una amiga, no siempre estuve de chico en chico y no siempre se puede apreciar lo que te da la vida dos veces.

* * *

Espero que les guste

Besos


	2. La Chica Nueva

Esta historia es mi a, y esta completamente distorsionada y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Capitulo 1: "La chica nueva"

POV BELLA

Otros día más, lastima que sea lunes. Al colegio, otra vez. Fastidiosos ¿No creen? Un fin de semana de fiesta, sin dormir apenas nada y de nuevo al encantador y maravilloso Instituto de Forks, nótese en sarcasmo.

Me di vuelta en la cama y me encontré con mi reloj, las 6:30 AM. Bien me daba tiempo para sacarle el baño a Jasper, me encantaba fastidiarlo especialmente cuando yo ganaba.

Me levante y me puse el conjunto de Instituto de Jovencitas de Forks. Mis tareas ya estaban hechas y mi mochila se encontraba en el living, me lave el cabello y lo alise con el sepillo. Me volví a recostar en mi cama y prendí el plasma. Una costumbre matutina.

- La tormenta del día de ayer dejo sin casa ni objetos personales a gran cantidad de población en Seattle. Estados vecinos están colaborando con estas personas.

Ya estaba harta que pasara esto. ¿Por qué el gobierno no se ocupaba de este tipo de cosas? ¿Por qué el gobierno sacaba leyes estupidas y no ayudaba a esta gente que era la que necesitaba ayuda? Si alguna vez puedo llegar a estar involucrada en el gobierno haría que el pueblo, es decir, ayudar a la gente cuando pasen este tipo de cosas.

- Bella despiértate. – Me aviso mi hermano desde la puerta. Me vio despierta. Ahí vamos… - Mira, la pesada de la casa se ha levantado.

- Buenos días Jasper ¿Cómo has dormido? Yo no muy bien, pero no importa gracias por peguntar.

- No muy bien. Escuche ronquidos en esta habitación seguramente provinentes de ti. ¿Qué estas viendo?

- Como el país se va al retrete, el gobierno tiene que ayudar a esta gente. Como me gustaría ir a ayudar a esas personas.

- Bella, papá y mamà ya te hablaron de esto. – Dijo sentándose al lado mío, y pasándome un brazo por el hombro.

- Si lo se, en unos días iré a ver si necesitan algo. No llevare en mi conciencia que no pude ayudar a estas personas, sabiendo que tengo el triple que todos ellos.

- Bella, eres muy generosa, pero ahora debes ir a desayunar.

- De acuerdo, Jazz ahora bajo. – Yo asentí.

- Apúrate mounstro – Dijo teniendo la puerta entre abierta. Tome una de las almohadas que tenia al lado y se la tire pero no llegue a pegarle en la cara.

- ¡JASPER!- Grite.

Escuche risas junto con pasos hacia la escalera. Volví mi vista hacia la televisión, pero no quise ver como la gente sufría, así que la apague tome mi campera y baje para tomar el desayuno.

Me dirigí directamente a la sala, saludando a Lucy nuestra nana, ahora empleada de servicio. Ahí estaba mi padre, que no se había percatado todavía de mi presencia, estaba sentado en la punta; mi madre a su derecha, y mi hermano enfrente de mi padre.

- Buenos días, Familia. – Avise acercándome a darle un beso en la mejilla a mi padre.

- Buenos días, cielo. – Me contesto poniendo su mejilla para que la besara.

- Buenos días, papa. - Dije acercándome ahora a mi madre. – Buenos días mamà.

- Buenos días, Cariño ¿Cómo dormiste? – Dijo con poco interés.

- Mas o menos, gracias por preguntar. – Dije sentándome a su lado.

- Esme, querida, voy a sacar el auto. Chicos los espero en el auto, yo primero voy a buscar unos archivos a mi despacho. – Me aviso mi padre.

- Esta bien mi amor. – Le contesto con ternura mi madre.

Quizás mi madre, no era muy dedicada a Jasper y a mi, pero se notaba que amaba a mi padre y lo mucho que mi padre la amaba a ella. Y eso me gustaba.

- Ma, me voy a preparar mi mochila. – Dijo Jasper terminando de tomar su desayuno.

- Claro, cariño – Contesto tomando un sorbo de su café amargo. Como todas las mañanas Pensé.

Estaba tomando mi desayuno lentamente, hasta que mi padre bajo junto con mi hermano ya con su mochila.

- Apúrate, Cielo. En cinco minutos te quiero en el auto.

- Si papá.

Se escucho el ruido de la puerta chocando con el marco, aun me faltaba tomar casi la mayor cantidad de mi desayuno, me faltaba comer tostadas, ensalada de frutas, jugo de frutas, entre otras cosas.

- Hija, ve a buscar tu mochila, ahora. – Eso fue una orden poco sutil de mi madre.

- Aun no termino de comer mi desayuno.

- – Ella se levanto y se dirigió al living. Ya vi por donde venia esto. Así que le di mi primer mordisco a mi tostada con jalea de fresa, mi favorita.

- Apúrate… - Me dijo mi padre con mi mochila en su mano.

- Espera al menos que termine de comer la tostada mamà.

- Come en la cafetería del colegio, llegaras tarde. Dijo empujándome a la salida.

- Mamà, por favor apenas pobre terminas mi café, déjame terminar la tostada. – Dije pero ya era demasiado tarde, me la había sacado de la mano.

- Hija, si no dejas de comer quedaras gorda, y no podrás ser modelo.

- En primera no quiero ser modelo y en segunda solo peso cuarenta kilos, no puedes no prohibirme no comer.

- Después lo charlaremos con tu padre, ahora vete, cariño. Que llegaras tarde. – Dijo barriéndome la puerta. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me empujo al auto.

- Listo podemos irnos. – Dije cuando me encontraba en el auto. Papá acelero, el tenia un Mercedes Benz Negro. Mi hermano un Vento Azul y Mamà un descapotable blanco. ¿Yo? Bueno papá quería esperar a mi cumpleaños 18, que por cierto no faltaba mucho. Así que estaba ansiosa a ver con que me sorprendía.

Salimos del Country enseguida, mire por la ventana las casas como se iban haciendo de mas grandes a mas pequeñas hasta hacerse solo pequeñas casitas de chapa, no me gustaba que la sociedad estuviera así pero no podía hacer nada, todavía…

No me había percatado que habíamos llegado al Instituto, hasta que mi padre me llamo la atención.

- Bella ya llegamos.

- Gracias papá.

- Que te vaya bien, cielo. – Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias, papi. Adiós Jasper. – Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla también.

- Adiós mounstro. – Le tire la lengua como solía hacer de niña, vi como mi padre se alejaba con el auto. Mi hermano iba a un Instituto solo para hombre, y mi padre trabajaba en el hospital de Forks.

Sentí un cosquilleo en mi cintura, fue tan repentino, tan fuerte, que salte del susto, auque aun seguía riendo.

- Hubieras visto tu cara. – Dijo Rosalie tomando su estomago con la manos, de tanta risa.

- Muy chistosa. Me las vas a pagar. – Rosalie no me hacia caso, seguía riendo como loca, me pare enfrente suyo esperando que sus risas cesaran… 2 minutos, 4 minutos…6 minutos

- ¿Terminaste? – Dijo cuando se calmo.

- Si ya…

- Sabes que me voy a vengar ¿No? – Dije cuando comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada.

- Si pero estoy preparada. – Asentí y nos fuimos en silencio hacia donde formaban las chicas.

Como todas las mañanas, nos formábamos, nos hacían las inspección de maquillaje y de uñas, blablabla, y las aulas. Hoy no compartía las clases con Rosalie, así que me dirigí sola a la clase de Matemática, aburrido. No era mala en matemática, solo que me aburrían.

Nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, donde yo me sentaba; de las tres filas; en la fila del medio y banco anteúltimo. También me sentaba sola, sin acompañante, eso significaba paz y cordura, por mis compañeras estaban todas locas.

- Buenos días alumnas… -Dijo la profesora Reachel Foster, vieja de cuarenta años solterona. Quizás con un poco de maquillaje logre conquistar a alguien.

Nos tuvimos que parar como hacíamos cuando entraba cada profesor.

- Buenos días Profesora Foster. – Contestamos en coro.

Ella asintió para que podamos sentarnos.

- Antes que nada quisiera avisarles que hoy tendremos una alumna nueva. Adelante. – Dijo cuando tocaron la puerta. Apareció una chica muy pequeña diría que tenia cierta similitud con un duende, su pelo iba en punta, y tenia una sonrisa muy bonita, parecía simpática.

- Pasa ¿Tienes tu pase?

- Si Profesora, aquí tiene. – Dijo entregándole el pase, la profesora lo firmo y luego se lo volvió a entregar. – Por favor, siéntate al lado de la Srta. Hale.

Genial la conocería, parecía simpática, esperaría que ella hablara primero.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia mi dirección con una sonrisa, haciendo que Tanya, Lauren y Jessica la miraran con envidia.

- Hola, me llamo Alice. ¿Tu?

- Hola Alice, me llamo Isabella, pero odio ese nombre solo dime Bella.

- Genial, Hola Bella… Así suena mucho mejor.

- Tienes razón ¿Qué te parece el Instituto?

- Hasta ahora solo te conozco a ti, y espero que todas las chicas sean tan amables como tu lo eres conmigo.

- Gracias. Oye ¿Quieres que te enseñe la escuela antes del almuerzo?

- Claro, el mapa que me dieron en la dirección es muy confuso.

- Ya lo creo.

- Srta. Hale y compañía, presten atención en la clase.

- Lo sentimos. – Contestamos la dos, sonreímos y volvimos a nuestras respetivas hojas. Preste atención durante la clase, como lo hacia Alice. A veces nos prestábamos cosas.

Cuando sonó el timbre se nos acercaron a nuestro banco, mientras Alice y yo comenzábamos a hablar.

- Hola tu eres la nueva ¿no?

- Si, me llamo Alice. – Alice con una sonrisa le extendió la mano, las tres la miraron con cara rara y Alice, bajo su mano frunciendo el ceño.

- Bueno queríamos decirte que si tienes algún talento, como para bailar, puedes entrar en el equipo de las porritas.

- Tu siempre tan generosa, Tanya. – Dije tomando mi mochila y pasando por al lado de Alice, y clocarme a su lado.

- No te metas Hale.

- ¿Sabes Alice? Si no quieres ser una zorra para toda tu vida, te recomiendo que no seas porrista. – Le dije a Alice, pero no la miraba a ella exactamente, mi vista seguía con la de Tanya.

- De todas maneras, no podría aceptar. Me gustaría primero que todo dedicarme este año a los estudios ya que soy nueva, lo siento pero quizás el siguiente año.

- De acuerdo, pero te aconsejo algo, si quieres que te vean bien tus compañeras de Instituto no te recomiendo que te juntes con esta – Dijo Lauren mirándome a mi.

- Creo que se perfectamente con quien debo juntarme – Dijo Alice saliendo del aula. Las tres chicas se quedaron atónitas, por lo que no les haría daño burlarme de ellas.

- Uhh sissss…. –Dijo con el dedo, me recordó a Hannah Montana las chicas engreídas del colegio e hice lo mismo, y sale del aula, luego escuche como la puerta se abría detrás de mi y me tomaban el brazo.

- Cuídate Hale, y cuídate mucho.

- No te preocupes se cuidarme sola, no necesito a mi papi para que me cuide. – Dije soltándome bruscamente de su mano.

Me dirigí a mi casillero para sacar los libros de la siguiente clase, que si no me equivocaba era…Biología. Cuando doble la esquina del pasillo, me encontré con Alice.

- ¡How! Te luciste…

- Gracias, y gracias por aconsejarme.

- No te disculpes son como los buitres, cuando menos te lo esperas te sacan los ojos.

- Si ya lo creo. – Dijo acompañándome a mi casillero - ¿Qué clase tienes? – Me pregunto cuando habría el casillero.

- Mmm… Bilogía. – Dije mirando mi cartelito de los horarios que estaba al lado del espejo del casillero. Saque tres libros y ordene los otros cinco que tenia en la mano en uno de los estantes.

- ¡Yo también creo que hoy estaremos juntas todo el día! – Dijo como cantando y saltando.

- Jaja ya lo creo, exacto en el almuerzo, comeremos con un par de amigas, te agradaran especialmente Rosalie, es mi mejor a miga, creo que en ahora en adelante tendré dos mejores amigas. – Dije regalándole una sonrisa.

- Yo también lo creo.

Después de eso nos dirigimos a nuestra clase, como dije al comienzo de la mañana no vería a en mis clases por lo que me dirigí directamente con Alice a nuestra clase.

Las siguiente asignaturas fueron aburridas y divertidas, me gustaba ver como Alice se presentaba a las demás alumnas, todas la recibieron bien; Y aburrida por que no había nada que hacer, solo prestarle atención a la vieja casi jubilada de Isabel Masedot, vieja loca a veces me pregunto… ¿Qué le habrá visto el marido? Por que no era nada amable ni linda. Esta vieja daba arte teórica… No era mala en su clase, quizás era mi materia preferida al igual que literatura, pero… ¿No podía darle mas vida a la clase?

Cuando estaba explicando lo que cambio del Renacimiento al Barroco, el celular me vibro en el bolsillo de la mochila, salte de la silla y con un grito acompañado. Me sentí muy estupida y me sonroje.

- ¿Sucede algo Srta. Hale ?

- No nada en especial. Pero me gustaría ir al baño ¿Me da permiso? – Me miro.

- Pero no tarde mucho. – Yo asentí y Salí de la clase, me dirigí directamente al baño. Entre y me metí en los baños individuales. Me apoye contra la pared, mientras sacaba el celular. Lo mire, tenia dos mensajes.

Abrí el primero. Era de mi hermano. La pantalla decía Jazz. Lo abrí…

Bella hoy no pasare a buscarte, tengo que terminar un trabajo en la case de unos amigos. Fíjate si papá o Rose te pueden llevar. Te quiero. Jazz…

Sonreí, mi hermano siempre se preocupaba por mi, asir que le dije conteste.

No te preocupes Jazz, se lo pido a Rose. ¿Sabes? Hay una alumna nueva, y es simpática y linda, me cae muy bien. Suerte con tu trabajo Práctico. Te quiero mucho. Bells…

Lo envíe y luego abrí el otro. Este era de Rosalie.

¡Amiga! ¿Aburrida? Yo si y mucho, es difícil tener clases sin ti. De todos modos faltan veinte minutos para el almuerzo. Nos vemos. Rose…

Sonreí de la misma manera que con Jazz y le respondí.

Jajaja ¡Si un poco! Oye creo que tenemos una nueva amiga, es muy simpática te caerá genial. Nos vemos en el almuerzo, Bells.

Envíe el mensaje y guarde mi celular en mi bolsillo, pero de nuevo comenzó a vibrar pero esta vez de forma desesperada. Se me había apagado la batería. Bueno de todos modos, no tendría que mandar mas mensajes.

Sali del baño y me fui corriendo a el aula.

- Llegue profesora.

- Siéntese Hale. Haga la actividad.

- Claro. –Dije sentándome en mi lugar. Esta clase no me permitieron sentarme con Alice, así que tuve que sentarme con Ángela una vieja amiga. Era algo tímida, a veces muy parecida a mí.

Mire la actividad del pizarrón y la anote en la libreta. Termine en menos de cinco minutos y lo lleve a corregir. Me sorprendí a darme cuenta que este trabajo iba con nota y me saque diez. Volví a mi banco y timbre sonó.

Me levante y Alice ya estaba a mi lado. Le sonreí nos fuimos juntas a la cafetería, donde se encontraban Rosalie, Ángela, Heidi y un par de amigas mas. Alice me miro tímidamente, y yo sonreí.

- Chicas. – Dije llamando la atención de todas.

- ¡Bella! – Dijo Rose.

- Rose, chicas, quería presentarles a una nueva compañera. –Dije tomándole la mano a Alice.

- Hola mi nombre es Alice.

- Hola Alice, me llamo Rosalía pero dime Rose.

- Yo soy Ángela, ojala que te agrade nuestro colegio.

- Me llamo Heidi ¿Quieres comer con nosotras?

- Claro, me encantaría.

- Ves te aceptaron perfectamente. – Le dije al oído. Ella sonrío y comenzó a comer, si ya habíamos tomado una bandeja con comida, ella pidió una Porcio de pizza y yo pedí algo que fuera de desayuno-almuerzo.

El almuerzo paso rápido. Rose le callo genial Alice, y a las demás chicas también. Me tocaba la ultima hora y era la única que no compartía con Alice en el día, quizás se le hizo un poco difícil. Ahora tendría Historia, mi profesora era quizás la más simpática que las demás en otras materia. Se llama Lola Vancover, si muy parecido al el lugar de Canadá pero no era igual. Era un poco cuarentona pero simpática a la vez por lo que disfrutaba la clase mientras la daba.

Fechas, resúmenes, hojas y mas hojas fue lo que vi en la última hora escolar, cuando sonó el timbre de salida, guarde todo y me dirigí casi corriendo a mi casillero ahí guarde mis libros y me retire como todas las demás. Afuera hacia frío por lo que me puse la campera, Rose me esperaba afuera, ella también llevaba la campera del Instituto.

- Hola Bella ¿Terminaste bien tu día?

- Si ¿Tu? Oye Como te callo Alice es simpática ¿no?

- Si lo es, me callo genial deberías invitarla a tu fiesta de cúmplanos.

- Si, y gracias por recordármelo – Le dije con sarcasmo

- De nada… - Contesto – Oye ¿Hoy te pasa a busca Jasper?

- No, esperaba que me llevaras.

- Lo siento Bella, pero hoy viene mi hermano de Europa y de aquí tengo que irme al aeropuerto.

- No importa, le diré a mi papá que me lleve a casa, cuando termine la guardia en el hospital

- ¿Estas segura? El hospital esta lejos del Instituto.

- No importa. Ve tranquila. Pero antes de que te vayas necesito información sobre tu nuevo hermano.

- Bueno su nombre es Jacob, es muy guapo y fuerte, no le gusta que le diga perrito por que se enfada y enfado se convierte… mmm no es bueno que te diga en que se convierte enfadado.

- Si ya creo en que se convertirá cuando se enfada, en lo mismo cuando Jasper me rompe ropa o cuando yo le rompo los CDS a el.

- Teóricamente si. Vive en Europa desde que yo tengo trece años, es mi mellizo, por eso sufrí mucho cuando nos separamos.

- Oh, entiendo. Yo no sabría que hacer si no tengo a mi hermano. Y lo que te acabo de decir no se lo digas a nadie por que te matare.

- Secreto de Amiga. Bueno Bella me voy, suerte, y lo siento por no poder llevarte.

- No te preocupes, mándale un saludo a tus padres, al pequeño Sam, y al que no conozco. – Le grite cuando entraba en su BMW M3.

Me apoye contra la pared que daba a la calle del Instituto, y saque mi MP4, lo encendí y cuando me iba a colocar los auriculares…

-¿Esperas a tu novio? – Me llamo la atención una voz masculina.

* * *

Primer Capitulo, ojala les guste como a mi me gusto escrbirlo.


End file.
